Talk:Aviva/@comment-4927386-20120628034326/@comment-4927386-20120630194725
My version... Chris: Martin, you still have that hankerchief in your pocket? Martin: Yeah, here. Chris took the hankerchief, and rapped it around Kate's head. Chris: I was stroking her head, trying to keep her awake, when I saw this. Chris showed Martin Kate's blood on his hands. Martin: I had a feeling she'd be hurt, but not this bad. Chris: We have to stop the bleeding. Martin grabbed Kate, and took her back to the Tortuga. She was alseep for 3 days. Chris and Aviva were worried. Chris was sitting next to Kate the next day. Chris: Kate? I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to get something off my chest. I found the raven the second night and I didn't check it, because I thought you wouldn't have made as far as I walked. From your condition when I found you, I knew you had been there a long time. You were down there when I came the first time, I'm sure of it now. I hope you can forgive me. Martin starting walking down the hall, and stopped when he heard Chris talking. He didn't come into the room. He just stood there and listened. Chris: I'd give anything to here your voice right now. I...I can't believe that this is where our story together ends. I just want you to come back. Can you me Kate? I love you. Come back, only because I love you. Martin turned around to run back into the main Tortuga room and ran...RIGHT INTO ZACH! Martin looked over Zach's shoulder and saw Aviva and Koki and Jimmy gagged and tied to their chairs. Martin was next! Zach:(softly so Chris won't hear) Zachbots, tie him up! I'll get the kid. Zach went into Kate's room and saw Chris standing there. Chris: ZACH! Zach: Well, I was wondering when you guys would come back to your turtle ship. I've been waiting all night! Now, hand over the kid. Chris: Don't you ever know when to quit?! She's in critical condition, and if you take her now she'll die! Zach looked at Chris suspitiously. Chris: Niether one of us will have a daughter if you take her! Zach: I don't believe you. You're trying to trick me! Chris: If you take her, you'll find out soon enough. You and I could fight, you could knock me unconscies, but if you think you can just take her from me now, you'll have to kill me first to get to her. Zach: Now that you mention it, you are the one who took her out of that cave, you're the one who took her back to your ship, you're the one who took her away from me! I don't know why I've been trying to get Kate all this time, when all I nedded to do is take you out. Chris walked up to Zach to show he wasn't afraid. Chris: (seriously) Get Out! Chris chased Zach out of the Tortuga, and untied everyone. Martin: You know he'll be back. Chris: (sigh) I know.